


Thunder Tongue

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly Nerds, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm and Quark engage in some sexy times. Really, that's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen smut of this pairing, and that is an utter travesty. (But I could be wrong, so don't quote me on it.)
> 
> Happy universe where Quark returned Brainstorm's feelings and they got together and are a happy couple and sunshine and puppies for everyone!
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/128909490148/thunder-tongue-baneberry-the-transformers-idw): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

"You do know this'll be my... first time. Right?"

Brainstorm blinked, looking up. The two scientists were on Quark's berth--Quark stretched out on his back, sitting up slightly against the wall, Brainstorm kneeling between his open legs.

Slowly, Brainstorm smiled. "Well," he said, brushing a hand to his chest, "as your first time, let me just say: you should be _very_ honored--"

Quark's foot was suddenly pressed against the side of his helm. "You know, no one's ever licked my boots before," he huffed, "how about that instead?"

Brainstorm chuckled and pushed his foot back down. Quark exvented, browplates knitted; he looked nervous. "It'll be okay, I promise," Brainstorm reassured, "I'll be gentle." He paused to sit up, stroking his chin. "Though, that might be a little difficult... They call me Thunder Tongue for a very good reason."

"They call you that?"

"Yes, they do."

"As well as Chatterbox, Arrogant Sod, Egomaniac--"

"My list of titles is as endless as my genius," Brainstorm interjected, winking. "Either way, if I go too fast, you just tell me, and I'll slow down. Or stop, if you wish."

Quark swallowed. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'm just... It's... Well." Exventing, he slowly slid his panel open, exposing his channel.

Brainstorm grinned. "No teeth," he said, "we're off to a good start already!" He caught and put Quark's boot down before it could hit his head again. "Now..." He crawled in closer, getting comfortable; white fingers gently taking Quark's thighs, parting his legs a little wider. He worked his thumbs in a circular motion--

"Pff!"

Brainstorm glanced up again. Quark no longer looked concerned--he looked as if he were holding back laughter. Brainstorm was a smart mech, so of course it didn't take him more than a second to realize what he'd done. And like all good scientists, he experimented--Brainstorm worked his thumbs against the same seams. Quark instantly bit into his bottom lip, legs snapping closed on Brainstorm's hands.

"S-Stop."

"What?" Brainstorm probed one thumb a little deeper, and this time Quark burst out with a loud, single _HA!_

Quark slapped his hands over his mouth, shoulders shaking. "D-Don't do that!" he sputtered.

"You're ticklish!"

"No, I just--"

"Why didn't you tell me you were ticklish?" Brainstorm asked, pushing Quark's legs open again.

"I don't exactly tickle myself often," Quark answered. He squinted behind his glasses. "Do not take that as a euphemism."

"Too late."

Quark exvented and pinched his glasses ridge. "This is getting--" His jaw closed, wide glowing optics turning to look down. Brainstorm was gently kissing his abdomen, trailing little caresses from the center, down, down, further between his legs. 

Quark narrowed an eye, biting his lip; he didn't even notice he had tensed up until Brainstorm said, "Relax."

Quark invented sharply. Brainstorm smiled and bowed down again. He kissed above Quark's open panel, abdominal plating shivering. He peered into the open channel; the mesh walls looked like they were clenching. But that was to be expected. Brainstorm worked slowly, however. He pressed a kiss to the hood of Quark's channel, and felt the smaller, pliant body beneath him shake.

Brainstorm held his trembling thighs (minding the seams), mostly to keep them from clamping down on his head. He delicately ran his lips along the outer folds of the channel, and Quark whimpered. Raising his head, Brainstorm pressed his tongue to the hood, letting it slide down the folds, one by one.

Quark hissed between grit teeth, his legs pushing into Brainstorm's hands. He watched, his cheekplates burning hot, optics almost violet purple.

Brainstorm lathered the folds with his tongue a few more strokes. He glanced up at Quark. "Ready?" he asked.

Quark nodded weakly.

Brainstorm prepared himself as well. His tongue moved in slow, just the tip. Quark gasped, hips twitching. Brainstorm's tongue ran the edges of the fine mesh, tasting lubricant. He kissed the folds again before divulging his tongue in a little deeper. One caress against a ceiling node had Quark groaning.

At this pace, the further he went, the more Quark's channel walls relaxed. His internal claspers had settled for the time being. Brainstorm worked his tongue in deeper, making sure to keep a steady speed. Quark's legs had started falling away from his hands, now, and he could feel the tightly-wound energy in the scientist's field start to loosen.

Good, very good.

Brainstorm swirled his tongue, once, and Quark whimpered, hands flying to his cheeks. Brainstorm waited for any protest or request to stop--when nothing came, he continued. Another swirl, tracing moist mesh, and Quark's fingers dug into his face, teeth grit.

As Brainstorm's tongue continued exploring, little by little, one sweep against a deeper ceiling nodule earned him a nice squirm and sharp cry. It wasn't one of pain, but Brainstorm stopped and looked up.

Before he could ask if Quark was alright, the scientist blurted, "Do... Do that." He paused, clearing his throat and sitting up, hands lowering from his face. Tried to appear calm. "Do that again... please."

Brainstorm smirked. He leaned in, tongue seeking and pressing against that sensitive node. Quark's attempt at a cool, collected demeanor shattered immediately; he sunk back against the wall, mewling and rolling his hips.

Brainstorm picked up the pace as the lubricant started a more steady flow. 

Quark groaned, optics squeezed shut. "B-Brainstorm..." 

Going deeper, Brainstorm made sure every single receptor was properly licked and stroked, but paid extra attention to that particularly sensitive one. His head bobbing, he worked up a faster rhythm, lapping harder into his partner's channel.

Quark slowly slid out on his back, hands hiding his embarrassed face and flushed optics. Even his glasses were blazing. "Mm, Brainstorm!" He rocked his hips into Brainstorm's tongue, grinding down with almost shameful desire. He knew Brainstorm wasn't judging him, but still... Quark couldn't keep up his composure, not with Thunder Tongue eating him out.

Warmth pooled in Quark's groin, arousal growing by the second. However, just as he thought he was getting into the game, one little nip to his ceiling node suddenly had him rising off the berth with almost a sob. He overloaded, and Brainstorm was too slow to get out of the way. Not that he really minded or anything, but he was surprised.

Brainstorm sat back, wiping the transfluid from his face. "You're also a--"

"D-Don't," Quark growled, thoroughly humiliated. "I didn't mean-- It just..."

"Don't apologize," Brainstorm replied. "... You got some in my optic, though."

Quark sat up, instantly worried. "I'm sorry! Are you--" But then he saw Brainstorm's cheeky grin and almost felt like smacking it off. "Dammit," he growled, laying back down. "Dammit dammit _dammit_."

"I really don't mind," Brainstorm reassured, "it was your first time, too."

"I still shouldn't have... It just hit me; I would have stopped."

Brainstorm shook his head. "With practice comes perfection," he smirked. "Well." He stood, stretching his arms and rolling his neck. "I'll be right back." Brainstorm pointed to the washracks. "I gotta go tickle myself."

The flier got two steps before Quark stopped him.

"W-Wait."

Brainstorm looked back at the smaller mech over his shoulder, browplates and winglets cocked curiously.

Quark pushed himself up on his elbows. "That's not necessary..."

Brainstorm blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Quark scowled. "Don't... don't coddle me," he grumbled. "I may have overloaded, but it's not like I'll fall apart if we interface." He put on his best sultry expression, as embarrassed as he still was. "Come on." Quark let one leg spread open in invitation.

Brainstorm slowly grinned. "Always a trooper," he snickered. He hopped back onto the berth, hands around Quark's hips. "One last time: are you sure you--"

"Yes, yes," Quark growled, swishing a hand, "hurry now before you completely ruin the mood."

Brainstorm saluted. He still took a moment, lining himself up. Very gently pressing the head of his erect unit inside Quark's channel. Quark went stiff, but he quickly forced himself to relax. He invented, and raised his hands, placing them on Brainstorm's shoulders.

Brainstorm took the same time and effort as before. Nothing too fast. Quark was already slick and open, welcoming his unit with ease. Quark chewed his bottom lip, fingers digging into Brainstorm's pauldrons. Brainstorm pushed in half-way, pulled out; never completely. This rhythm continued, until Quark started to relax again.

Brainstorm bit his tongue. He squeezed Quark's hips. Well, so far, so good, so-- Quark gasped as Brainstorm fully sheathed himself. He instantly threw his arms around Brainstorm's neck, pulling him down. The flier's optics widened; he didn't know Quark had such strength. But he kind of liked it down here, and so stretched out along the mech wiggling beneath him.

Brainstorm started pumping in swifter, deeper motions, his mind suddenly hazy and lost in desire. Quark's channel felt so very warm, and it was completely open for him. He smiled, probably looking like a drunken fool. But Quark couldn't see him; he had his face buried in Brainstorm's neck, gasping and whimpering hot air against taut throat cables.

Their bodies ground, leaving behind transfers of paint; white and teal streaks along their torsos and groins. Sparks fizzled and popped between them, EM fields tangled. The air was humid, their fans kicking online in loud whirs.

Quark panted, opening his optics just a crack. He took a cable between his parted lips, very lightly giving it a lick. Brainstorm purred, and so Quark bit down--hardly any pressure, but with their bodies and receptors currently at their most sensitive, Brainstorm whimpered, thrusting in harder albeit clumsier.

Quark worried the cable between his teeth in between licking it. He moved to a second, repeating the same. His fingers curled over Brainstorm's back.

Brainstorm tried his best not to dent the hips in his tight grasps. He muttered something unintelligible, but Quark seemed to know. He sat back, just slightly, allowing Brainstorm room to bow his head and meet gazes.

"C-Couldn't see you then," Brainstorm huffed, a line of coolant running down his chin, "wanna s-see now..."

Quark's optics glimmered, and he quickly sealed their mouths into a fierce kiss. Brainstorm tried to keep his optics open--he wanted to see this, he wanted to remember this--but he soon shut them, returning the kiss with the same vigor. He reached down, lifting and parting one of Quark's legs by the thigh, spreading his channel just a little wider. Quark's groan vibrated against his tongue, down his throat, and Brainstorm gently bit the edge of his exploring tongue.

Overload ebbed at his groin and spark. Brainstorm pumped in faster; maybe a bit too rough. Quark broke the kiss, connected still by a single strand of coolant. He moaned, breaking that string; his backstrut curled as he arched up against his partner, the actuators in his raised leg straining.

Brainstorm stopped just before he could overload. He went to pull out, to stop from climaxing inside Quark-- But a hand on his back pushed him back inside, pinning him down. He met Quark's sheepish gaze, and Quark bucked his hips, giving him that last push off the edge.

Brainstorm growled, optics shut tight; he held onto Quark as he overloaded, spilling transfluid inside the smaller mech. Quark held on, gasping mouth brushing with Brainstorm's.

Then, it was over.

Brainstorm went limp on top of Quark, dropping his leg. Quark slowly laid it out; the hand holding his hip slid away, and Brainstorm had gone quiet. Just his engine rumbling and sighing.

"Don't fall asleep inside me," Quark scowled, flicking Brainstorm between the optics.

Brainstorm grunted, opening his eyes. "S'warm," he murmured, and made a show to curl up on Quark's chest.

"Absolutely not," Quark grunted, this time pushing Brainstorm's head up with a finger between his optics.

Brainstorm chuckled. "Ah, fine, fine," he exvented. He pushed his hands against the berth; both mechs grunted as Brainstorm pulled out, his unit depressurizing. He rolled over beside Quark, curling up and spooning his side. "Yeah. This is better."

"No," Quark insisted, pushing a hand to his chest, "we have to clean up first."

"In a few."

"A few what?"

Brainstorm dropped his face against Quark's shoulder. "Hours."

Quark shoved a hand to his face, using it to help him sit up. He winced, pain tingling the edge of his backstrut. Nothing unusual; no ruptures, no tears. HUD was all clear. "Alright," he said, brushing off his chest and adjusting his glasses, "before we recharge, we need to wash ourselves off, then clean the..."

Quark looked back at Brainstorm, fast asleep. His head was tilted back awkwardly, mouth open, snoring softly; arms clenched between his legs half-bent and folded up.

Quark blinked. Sighing, he sat there for a moment, thinking. He turned on the berth, gently placing a hand on Brainstorm's shoulder. He leaned down, delicately kissing the corner of Brainstorm's mouth.

"You're so damn insufferable."

Brainstorm smiled, optics still closed.

"Damn you."


End file.
